fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:4Rs tidbits
RunRev Interview Qs leading to Tim O'Reilly via Friend Feed and Robert Scoble “I'm interviewing @timoreilly this afternoon. The guy who came up with "Web 2.0." Leave what you'd like me to ask here:” He runs O'Reilly publishing which does tons of geek books, tons of conferences from the Web 2.0 Summit to Maker Faire, and lots more. His blog is here: http://radar.oreilly.com/tim/ - Robert Scoble The first web, from 1994 through about 2000, was about getting yourself or your company onto the Web. Getting a URL. Making a page, or a set of pages. Being presentable. The second web, from 2000, through 2008, was about adding people and interactivity to those sites. The third web, which started in 2006, is about getting rid of the page all together. Mashups. Live web, like on FriendFeed or TwitterVision.com, and symantec web. Is the future here yet, or does it remain unevenly distributed? i.e. will some get Web 3.0 while others are still on Web 1.0? If so, what effect will that have? Tim said a few days ago that those who naysayed about Web 2.0, citing the inevitable death of Facebook as part of the reason for its failure, were missing the point. He claimed that Web 2.0 was about business - specifically, about a business' relationship with its consumers. I would have you probe him on his use of the term "business" here, because I have reservations about it. I would prefer to say that Web 2.0 was about the relationship of a... uh, "content producer," for want of a better term, w/ cnsmrs. - Spencer Greenwood Spencer: sounds good. Web 2.0, for me, was about adding people and interactivity to web pages. That's HUGE for business. Who wants to do business with a faceless corporation? And who wants to have to refresh their web pages to fill out forms and get information? - Robert Scoble Good idea. Could you ask him: - His predictions for 2009; what´s his top 3 of new developments, new growth areas and failures the followiung year - Will he deliver an iPhone App with access to all books, or, maybe even better, give the iPhone App Stanza access to all his books ? If not, why not ? - Does he think there room between Twitter and Friendfeed for a, say, easier, more mainstream, Friendfeed ? - And if he has any opinions on mobile... What would be his guess for the top 3 (in marketshare) operating systems for smartphones in 3 years (so, per 2012) ? - peter huesken When will "web 3.0" come? What is significant for this new phase? Could it be the third "monitor"? 1st TV, 2nd computer, 3rd mobile with camera so you could take photos of tags and always be ready to get information through GPS and other features. - Martin Lindeskog Robert I have to disagree, I think mashups including Friendfeed are still part of Web 2.0 or maybe 2.x. Increased user involvement, community driven websites, and a mix of services are still characteristics of Web 2.0. Web 3.0 will be a much bigger step forward. - Bhavishya Kanjhan Martin: the third wave has already started, but we'll definitely talk about what's happening now. Certainly mobile fits into that. Location awareness. Presence and status awareness. Real-time web. Video. And mashups (there's a new service/tool coming Monday that's pretty wild, by the way). - Robert Scoble How will the Web evolve to help us better filter useful information from the information overload currently on the internet? Search? Social Media? Something else? - Dobes Vandermeer Web 2.0 has become a revolution - it would be great to know if user generated content will improve in quality and credibility as more people take to it, or will the quality drop? - Harish Bhavishya: hmm, well, here's where we get into trouble with using version numbers. One wave morphs into the next wave, it isn't a binary thing (it doesn't just "appear" one day). The mashups I'm seeing coming next year are quite wild and aren't ANYTHING like what we were thinking about when people started talking about Web 2.0. - Robert Scoble I also think that I would be relevant to ask about accessibility in future Web n.0 iterations. The point of 2.0 is the web's accessibility. Not every consumer has the time, or lives in the right place, to interact with a certain writer/business/other. On the Web, nothing is beyond the consumer's reach. If everything is moving to smartphones and cloud computing, is that going to make things more expensive, and (which is separate, though related) less accessible to the consumer? - Spencer Greenwood Harish: good question. I see the quality of user generated content increasing a lot once you can see some social capital behind the participation. Ask yourself, why is the participation here on FriendFeed so good? My answer: because there are very real social consequences for being an asshole here. - Robert Scoble What business idea does Tim think would be a good web start up in a recession? - Kevin i'd actually like to talk about web2.5--the innovations and corrections/tuning on 2.0 laying the groundwork for 3.0. and are we there? - mark silva What are Tim's thoughts on Enterprise 2.0? Will it be as big as Web 2.0? Rationale? (This question is valid for Tim because E2.0 was derived from W2.0) - Chintan Zaveri Spencer: I see smartphones drastically reducing the cost of getting information. This certainly will be true of the third world which doesn't have good computing infrastructure, but where tons of people have cell phones. - Robert Scoble What could be the impact of the Obama administration on the web? Will the economic conditions change fundamentally? And - maybe a default subject - has he some advice for the newspaper industry? - After all he is a successful print and web publisher. - Heinz Wittenbrink via twhirl Kevin, Chintan: good questions. It's interesting that I got to know Tim during the last downturn. - Robert Scoble Well what about privacy? You talk about location awareness, status awareness, data being moved around in mashups, etc. - Pierre hey robert, thought it was interesting how guy kawasaki promoted twitter--even more than his book or alltop--in your recent interview. can we learn what o'reilly's hot about (he posted recently about ceo tweeting, for instance, but what else?) and what he prefers, friendfeed or twitter. - mark silva Pierre: awesome question too, but we all know privacy is dead. Want to see my medical records or credit card statement? We're getting pretty close to sharing even those things because there's some value that comes back to us if we do (ala mint.com or google's health services). - Robert Scoble mark: Tim is a Twitter guy. I rarely see him show up here on FriendFeed. We will definitely talk about microblogging and the real-time web. - Robert Scoble In the thinking stages, did he imagine Web 2.0 would evolve in the way that it has? If so, is he happy with the progress? What would he have changed? - Shevonne Polastre Ask him about XBRL. It was mandated by the SEC this week. What does it mean. Is he interested. He'll have an interesting viewpoint, I'm sure. - Dominic/IRWebReport via twhirl The question that I would like to ask would be if Web 1.0 was representative of a technological shift, and Web 2.0 was representative of a social shift, what revolutionary change will instigate the next big shift on the Internet? Place of interaction perhaps? - TheLovableRogue I think you should ask, How does Web 3.0 enhances Web 2.0? - Michael Fidler via twhirl Dominic: this is why I ask you all for feedback on interviews. I would never have thought to ask about XBRL. Thanks! - Robert Scoble Robert - this (pre-interview brainstorming) is a great idea , which I shamelessly plan to steal and reuse myself. - Donald H Taylor If it'll be 3.0, don't look at me, anyway what'll be paper 2.0 and tv 2.0? Thanks - Daniele Beta Ask about Kindle ebook platform. Ask about ebooks overall as well. - You (edit | delete) Ask about costs. Costs of paper, production, shipping, HR, research, time, returns, damaged goods, and other 'sinks.' How are they being avoided / reduced. - You (edit | delete) Robert you can ask him how the symantec web is going to influence the search engine economy? Do we have to redefine the term "web search" for web 3.0? Are the huge companies like Google, Yahoo etc ready for the symantec web or for the next generation of the web overall? - Kivanc Toker Ask him about istant web evolution and less great content published? I mean short content versus long old blog post ! - Christian Suggestions to counter "Information overwhelming" on Web, Next era of filters, tools, techs capable to summarize loads of information adapting user preferences likes/dislikes from activity streams. - Ali Sohani Given the recession at hand, how can Web 2.0+ and beyond help people and enterprises to reduce costs? - Neill Adamson When will Enterprise 2.0 and Web 2.0 merge, when the business world "becomes one" with the consumer world through onlince social tools? - Zach Berg Ok, then who decided what you state above? Did he also come up with 3.0? Your answer is generating more questions, and I'd like to hear his answers to the first ones, actually.... - Mike Shields does he regret coming up with that term? and the what is next? surely not 3.0 maybe web 2.1 beta :p - Darren Stuart Some random questions: - SaaS or Open Source? - According to Tim, which are the top 10 Web 2.0 technologies (Microblogging, Mashups, Blogs, Wikis, RSS, ... ) suitable for adoption in an organization for improving their capability - Open Source companies will earn "significantly" better revenues in 2009 than 2008. True or False? - Thoughts on Social Media versus Knowledge Management - Chintan Zaveri I tweeted him a question about preservation and the fact that little of the Web 2.0 world is being preserved. Are we moving through a historical black hole when no one will be able to follow some important thinkers because all that they wrote from 1997-2008 will be lost? - Todd Carpenter Another question related to "information overload" (and not to get too geeky for NPR, but): What are his thoughts about the future of semantics on the web and could that be the next gen on the internet? - Todd Carpenter Todd: that's a real problem, the first two years of my blog are gone. But even worse is that Twitter is a black hole. Quick, pull out all conversations about the Chinese Earthquake that happened in the first three hours after the earthquake happened. You can't. That's even worse. The data is there, we can't get to it. - Robert Scoble Ask him about consolidation. People generally use a wide variety of different web sites for different purposes (google/wikipedia/flickr/FB/amazon/etc) , each with its own user interface and idiosyncrasies. Does the fact that information should flow more freely in the future mean that we may see the birth of mega sites, which aggregate all this data, and allow much higher levels of interoperability and integration. Thanks - hymanroth Todd: Have you seen Clay Shirky´s It's Not Information Overload. It's Filter Failure ? http://web2expo.blip.tv/file/1... - peter huesken Robert: If the data is there it's just an issue of focus and worry about scale. If the data is replicated and caches (shouldn't change right :) ) all would be well just takes dev time which they don't have. - Ben Hedrington They should contribute all old tweets to Archive.org! Now that's an idea. It's history right? - Ben Hedrington Where does Assurance and Permanence live in this model. I built iForem to capture source + object to be saved for generations. The core is a legal trust that will insure the commodity services of the net will be supplied and the service maintained, Without some trust or real sustainable archive what good is much of the content we create for ourselves or others. Where is a TRUE digital time capsule so to speak? - stephen pieraldi I would like to know how he thinks the internet will cope with increasing linguistic diversity as higher percentages of illiterate (or less literate) populations come online as developing countries increase their internet/broadband infrastructures, especially with languages which have a stronger oral than written tradition. Thanks. - Matthew Bennett ©2008 FriendFeed - - About - Blog - Tools - API - Help - Terms of Use - Privacy